A Peaceful Day No More
by cantstopobsessing
Summary: What seems like a perfect morning doesn't continue. Meredith and Derek find they need to help solve problems all around them.


Meredith slowly opened her eyes to see the sun poking through the blinds. It was her day off from the hospital. She never gets to see the sun the way it is right now from the view that she's seeing it. She smiles at the idea of being able to lay there all day if she chooses. An even bigger smile began to form as she felt the weight of Derek's arm fall across her stomach and kissed her on her forehead. He wasn't due at the hospital either, which is a rare thing for them to both be off and the idea of spending all day in bed with Derek right there with her seemed perfect. She turned her body around to face his.

"Good morning," Derek said when she met his eyes with hers. Instead of saying it back Meredith started giggling at him.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked looking around the room like it would be impossible that the thing she's giggling at would be him.

"You slept on your side again didn't you?" Meredith asked with a smile still on her face.

"Maybe," Derek replied his eyes looking at her searching her face for any clue as to where she is going with that question. "Why?"

"Because you're hair is pressed up against your head on the right side again. But, it's no big deal," she said as she put her arms around him and her face in his chest. "It's very charming and becoming," she couldn't help but start giggling again at the sight that she could still envision but was no longer looking at. She felt him moving away from her grasp so he could use the arm that she was trapping between his body and the mattress so he can fix his hair.

"You, know, there are some things I can say to you in the morning too," Derek said looking down at Meredith while still trying to fix it.

"Like what?" Meredith asked looking back at him while straightening herself on to her side of the bed to be face to face with him again, flashing him a smile as to challenge him to say it.

"Like, like," Derek said while searching her face trying to find something wrong. An eyelash that came off and landed on her cheek, an indent on her from the pillow, but there was nothing. Nothing he could find that he could use at that moment, she looked perfect.

"Well," Meredith said in a playful voice. Derek didn't say anything, just shot her a disappointed look to let her know that he had nothing. She smiled and fixed the part of his hair that he overlooked. He was watching her as she had that serious look on her face, the same look that he sees when they are in surgery together. He smiled and kissed her only to be torn away when he heard the argument starting in the kitchen. They both looked towards the door to figure out what's going on, noticing that the argument got louder and closer to them.

"Meredith!" Lexie shouted from the other side of the door. Derek and Meredith looked at each other, expecting the other one to react.

"Go help your sister," Derek told her while rolling on to his back on the mattress.

"You go, she's your stray. I take care of mine, you take care of yours." Meredith said while showing no signs of moving or answering to her name only to hear it being yelled out again.

"But, she's you're sister," Derek replied still holding his ground.

"I don't have a sister, I'm an only child." Meredith said while folding her arms against her chest. Derek pushed himself up on to his side and leaned on his elbow to face her.

"Yesterday, she was your sister. What could have possibly happened between the time you went to bed last night to when you woke up this morning?"

"Yesterday she was my sister because she didn't do anything to annoy me. Today she's not because her fighting is ruining my morning off. She's your stray, you go fix it."

She heard Derek moan as she felt his weight leave the bed to walk out of the room.

"Derek," she said stopping him from leaving. He turned to face her thinking that she would tell him that she would go. Instead he sees a t-shirt being flung at him. "Put this on."

"Why?" Derek asked looking at her confused. "She's your sister."

"Exactly. The same sister who, before you knew she was my sister was the other 'girl at the bar.' Just put it on." Derek sighed as he put the t-shirt over his head and saw Meredith pull the covers over her and curling up into a ball. He smiled at the sight, and opened the door to help his stray.

Lexie looked surprised to see that Derek opened the door instead of Meredith. She thought he was working. But almost as quick as that shocked expression came, relief followed it.

"Oh Derek good! Tell Alex he's being an ass!" Lexie yelled turning her face to look into the hallway, hoping wherever Alex decided to take off to, he still heard her comment.

Derek rolled his eyes. Of course, the fight had to have been started by Alex. He starts all the arguments in the hospital, why should home be any different. He rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair while starting to walk away from the room after softly closing the door behind him and put his hand on Lexie's back while leading her to the living room. "Come on, let's sort this thing out."

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I really didn't think you were home, I thought it was just Meredith in there," Lexie was saying as they were walking down the hall, trying to fix any annoyance that she may have caused him.

"It's fine, just…sit," Derek said motioning to the couch, and while doing so, saw Alex in the corner of his eye in the kitchen. "Karev, get in here!"

* * *

Meredith must have fallen back to sleep. She heard her cell phone vibrating against her nightstand and had to push her eyes back open. She glanced around the room and saw that Derek was still not back. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it read 9:30. It has been an hour since he left. She smiled at the thought that he was still out there trying to fix whatever went wrong and reached for her cell phone to answer it.

"Mer, I need your help."

"Christina?" Meredith asked in confusion. It didn't sound like Christina but that's what she calls her.

"No, it's Sadie. I need you to meet me at Joe's, I need your help." Meredith knew whatever it was, it had to be important because instead of using her "Death" nickname, she used "Mer." This was her payback. She sent Derek out of bed, and now she had to do the same, to fix a problem, whatever it was.

"What happened?" Meredith asked while shifting her body to sit up.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just, hurry up." And with that, Sadie hung up.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Derek asked Meredith furrowing his brow as he was watching her grab her coat and scarf from the coat wrack near the front door. Meredith was watching Alex walk to his car outside, already leaving for the hospital.

"Is Izzie still here?" Meredith asked him, like she didn't even hear his question.

"In the kitchen, where are you going?" he asked again.

"I have to go to Joe's." Meredith answered while looking toward the kitchen for Izzie.

"It's still morning. Why are you going to Joe's in the morning?" Derek asked showing some concern hoping that her answer wasn't going to be something like because she needs a drink.

"Sadie called. She wants me to meet her there. Is everything okay here?" Meredith asked while looking over seeing Lexie sitting on the couch next to him, facing him like they were talking.

"Yeah, we're just talking things through. Karev was…" Derek saw that Meredith was nodding like she was listening but saw that her attention was more focused on what was going on in the kitchen. "Hey Iz, you going to the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?" Izzie shouted back.

"I need you to take me to Joe's."

"Alright, get in the car, I'll be out there in a minute!"

Meredith looked back at Derek as if it just hit her that she wasn't listening to what he was just saying.

"I'm sorry," she told him while walking over to the couch to give him a kiss. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Derek looked down knowing that he'll just again, have to wait to get any time with her. "Okay, how are you getting home?"

"What?"

"How are you getting home? Stevens is going to the hospital, she can't bring you back, how are you getting home?" With Derek asking her that made her realize that she didn't think about it. He could see that an idea popped in her head which led her to flash him a smile. He knew what that meant.

"Call me when you're ready," Derek said in a non-enthusiastic tone. He saw that her smile got bigger after he said that.

"Thank you. I won't be long," Meredith said while opening and closing the front door to leave.

Derek looked back at Lexie while sighing, about to continue where they left off, before Meredith walked out, only to be torn away again when he saw Izzie sheepishly walk out and stopped at the couch, looking at him.

"Yes Stevens?" Derek asked slightly amused with the look on her face, but wanted to know why she was looking like that.

"Der, uh, I mean, Dr. Shepherd. Hi, how are you?" Izzie asked sounding as nice as she could while throwing him another smile.

"What do you want Stevens?" Derek asked, wanting her to get to the point as he started thinking of Meredith out there in the car waiting for her.

"I know we haven't been on best terms with each other lately with Alex and I fighting over your patient, and you threatening to kick us out of the program and all…But, I just want you to know, there are no hard feelings. I know why you did that, we were being kids, and those muffins in there," Izzie motioned to the kitchen, "I want you to know, are for you. They are your muffins."

Derek knew that could only mean that she wants something from him. The only time Izzie bakes in bulks like that is if someone is going through a painful experience, or, she wants something. "What do you want from me?"

"I need you to talk to Mer," Izzie said finally getting to the point.

"But, you can talk to her yourself. She is waiting for you right now."

"No, not just talk to her. I need you to talk to her about Christina. I don't know what happened between the two of them, but something did, and ever since then Christina is talking to me, talking about feelings and trying to be all human and girly and it's freaking me out! I don't know how to handle non-robotic Christina! Mer needs to fix whatever went wrong so I can hand her back over to her. So you need to help make that happen! Please!" Izzie got interrupted by her cell phone that started to ring. She looked down at it, and her eyes widened and looked back at Derek "Oh my God! It's Christina!" Izzie said in a desperate tone and put her cell phone in her pocket with no intention of answering it. Derek, amused by all the emotions that Izzie was projecting, but had to give her an answer she would leave.

"Alright, I'll talk to Meredith about Christina," Derek said in the same non-enthusiastic tone that he gave to Meredith a few minutes prior.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Izzie said with relief while walking out the door to leave.

"Wow, even on your days off you have to talk things over with people like they are your patients," Lexie said to Derek as she watched Izzie leaving.

"Ha," Derek let out a laugh at the irony in that. "Come on," he told her smiling and getting up off the couch. "Let's go have some muffins."...


End file.
